


Um jazz sobre liberdade

by marysclair



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freedom, Jazz Age, Jongin cantor de jazz, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysclair/pseuds/marysclair
Summary: No meio de um lugar transbordando de música, danças animadas e pessoas extravagantes, Do Kyungsoo encontrou Kim Jongin, o ser vivo mais cheio de vida que ele já conheceu.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Um jazz sobre liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> aqui estou, novamente, com uma kaisoo gostosinha cheia de amor! a recomendação do dia é o grande gatsby, uma obra incrível que se fala sobre a era do jazz (jazz age), para vocês entrarem mais nesse climinha delicioso que o jazz traz. obrigada desde já <3

Em um bar clandestino, com bebidas alcóolicas por todo lugar e pessoas que trocavam conversas secretas, o Jazz soava alto. A trompa com o apoio do trombone se juntava com o piano, o contrabaixo e os outros instrumentos, mesclando-se em uma harmonia perfeitamente agradável, o que abafava de forma animada toda a criminalidade e sujeira que preenchia todo o ambiente. Do Kyungsoo se via perdido no meio de tantas pessoas importantes e tanta coisa que nunca havia presenciado antes, refletindo sobre sua viagem a Nova Orleans e sua ida sobre o tal bar que estava dentro.

Nesse momento, ele ignorava a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, que tagarelava sobre as mulheres com roupa extravagante que dançavam como não se existisse amanhã, esbanjando toda a sua feminilidade e ostentação em seus turbantes com franja e vestidos colados. Não podia negar, todo o ambiente parecia cheio de vida. Com tanta vida que dançava e percorria caminho ao seu ouvido, o chão tremia em comemoração. Uma voz aveludada soando tão sensual que deveria ser proibida. Ela vinha de alguém com um terno preto simples e uma pele dourada banhada pela luz que iluminava o palco. E o que mais o atraía era como ele parecia dono de si, de sua voz; de sua própria beleza.

Seu corpo pareceu pegar fogo, as notas penetrando sua pele e fluindo em suas veias. O homem o encarou de volta e o Do viu o que ele nunca esperou ver de outra pessoa: uma vontade de viver urgentemente; uma vontade de existir e de mostrar o seu completo ser sem medo de ser julgado. Desejou conhecer ele, escutar sua voz mais de perto, arrastando em seus ouvidos, e se perder em seus sentidos mais uma vez.

Quando a apresentação terminou, sem querer perder um único segundo para se recuperar do estrago em seu interior causado pelo belo homem, seguiu-o apressadamente quando o viu sair do palco.

— Você está me seguindo. — Virou-se abruptamente, interrompendo os passos do baixinho atrás de si. De perto, pôde analisar melhor como o topete soltava alguns fios de seu lindo cabelo castanho, dando um ar de rebeldia ao seu rosto precisamente esculpido. De revolta por não poder ser livremente quem ele quiser.

O belo cantor cruzou os braços enquanto o desafiava com os olhos, vendo a forma como o homem a sua frente apenas o encarava sem nada ser dito. — O que você quer?

— Eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia te pagar uma bebida.

— Nunca o vi por aqui — ignorou completamente a pergunta anterior, o julgando de cima a baixo —, você não é dessa região.

— Não, é verdade — o Do pensava, enquanto o via tão perto, o quanto se sentia pequeno comparado a uma obra tão perfeita como ele existindo e respirando a poucos passos de si —, mas tive que conhecer pessoalmente em sua raiz do que tanto falam sobre.

Em seus olhos surgiram brilhos e o coração do jovem homem gritava desesperadamente para ser acalmado, vendo o belo homem se aproximar mais de si. — E o que você acha? — a voz soando muito próxima a seu ouvido.

— Acho que vocês sabem realmente como viver.

Dentes brancos apareceram em seus lábios suculentos em um sorriso que iluminava todo o seu rosto, fazendo-o parecer mais jovem. — Sobre a bebida, só aceito se você beber comigo.

— Não há ideia melhor.

E em uma noite cheia de surpresas, Do Kyungsoo se permitiu conhecer mundos que ele nunca havia experimentado antes; seguindo um caminho de coisas inesperadas com algo cheio de vida e uma vida cheia de algo. Uma noite repleta de copos virados e conversas sobre liberdade e Jazz que mais tarde se transformaram em beijos afobados em um quarto abafado.

Kyungsoo se lembrou, olhando o belo homem que dormia serenamente junto ao seu corpo, da pessoa que tagarelava sobre as dançarinas, e ele não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto Kim Jongin possuía algo parecido com elas. Um homem que esbanjava toda a sua beleza e ostentava a sua autenticidade em seus versos cantados e em cada passo de sua existência, vivendo como não se existisse amanhã.

**Author's Note:**

> minha escrita é ridícula *insira aqui muitos emojis chorando*  
> sim, coloquei o Nini como cantor. sou completamente boiolinha por a voz dele, só queria logo o kai solo aff. ENFIM, obrigada por a atenção!


End file.
